


My Night, My Moon

by ExoBtsGot7Svt



Series: Broken Chains Reunion Smuts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Xu Ming Hao | The8, Cock Warming, Condoms, Emotional Sex, Fluff, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Smut, Spooning, Top Wen Jun Hui | Jun, they're so soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsGot7Svt/pseuds/ExoBtsGot7Svt
Summary: This is so long overdue *facepalm*ANYGAYS, this is dedicated to my lovely hockeyho! I know it's not much but I hope it at the very least puts a smile on your face <3be prepared, this one is even softer and slightly more cheesy than the SoonHoon oneEnjoy!!!*Ignore mistakes, I'll edit later*
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Broken Chains Reunion Smuts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	My Night, My Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hockeyho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyho/gifts).



> This is so long overdue *facepalm*  
> ANYGAYS, this is dedicated to my lovely hockeyho! I know it's not much but I hope it at the very least puts a smile on your face <3  
> be prepared, this one is even softer and slightly more cheesy than the SoonHoon one  
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> *Ignore mistakes, I'll edit later*

Minghao is reminded of why he prefers being behind the scenes, apart of the tech team, and sitting behind a wall of computers rather than out in all the action as they run, surrounded by unintelligible screams and gunfire. His legs are burning and his chest is tight - whether from exertion or the subconscious fear of being gunned down with a shot in the back, he’s not entirely sure. The van comes into view, the sliding door sitting wide open and they start diving in, barely scrambling out of the way before someone else is entering the vehicle. A face peeks around the door and Minghao’s breath catches before he speeds up.

Two hands reach for him the second he hops into the van, pushing through the cluster of panting men to get to Junhui. Their hands meet and he’s yanked up off of the floor just as Jisoo steps on the gas, the sound of the sliding door slamming shut vaguely registering in his ears. 

He’s half on Junhui’s lap and half on the seat, their fingers intertwined and Junhui bearing most of his weight as he attempts to catch his breath. Chan resides on the seat next to Junhui, tablet clutched tightly in his hands, and Minghao can hear him counting beneath his breath as they speed down the street. As he reaches ‘40’, explosions can be heard off in the distance and Minghao relaxes his shoulders for the first time.

Junhui lets go of one hand, fingers curling beneath his chin to lift his head. Minghao’s breath stutters and the most he can utter is a whispered “hi”. Junhui breaks into his signature grin and Minghao finds himself staring shamelessly, eyes scanning every inch of the other’s face in much the same fashion he would their wall of screens, memorizing the features he hasn’t been able to see for the last 11 months.

“A picture lasts longer, you know,” Junhui murmurs teasingly and Minghao scoffs, their natural banter picking up right where it left off.

“I didn’t just blow up a prison and run my ass off while being shot at for this disrespect.” he scowls, pulling himself to a more comfortable sitting position. He entertains sliding off of Junhui’s lap to sit next to rather than atop him but the hand that latches onto his hip is all the answer he needs concerning that. Junhui giggles and the sound melts Minghao’s heart and scowl as he mirrors the smile directed at him. “I’ve missed you, my Moon.”

“I missed you more, my Night.” Junhui coos, running his index finger oh-so-lightly over his lover’s cheek. “Months and months of phone calls and I finally get to see your face, your smile, your eyes…Gods, I’ve missed looking into your eyes.”

Tears spring into his eyes and Minghao tilts his head, attempting to blink them away. The attempt is useless as one that Junhui quickly swipes away escapes down his cheek. “Don’t cry, bǎobèi.” he cups the younger’s cheek, pouting exaggeratedly. “You’ll make me cry too and we both know I have an ugly cry face.”

“bèn dàn,” Minghao pulls his face away, voice coming out whinier than he expected. His giggles are watery, tears falling faster than he can wipe them. “I haven’t seen you in forever, how could I _not_ cry?”

“Look at me, Haohao.”

He lifts his head and is drawn into a kiss so feather-light he almost fears he imagined it. One of his hands shoots out when Junhui starts to pull away, grabbing the front of his shirt to still him. Junhui lifts their intertwined hands and proceeds to place a kiss on each of his fingers. Minghao’s heart jumps and he sniffles, turning his face to dry the last of his tears on his uniform sleeve. Kisses are trailed from his hand to his wrist and up his forearm. They move to his forehead, eyelids, the tip of his nose, and his cheeks.

Minghao’s smile spreads slowly, cheeks warming from the affection. Junhui nuzzles his blushing cheek and Minghao can feel his smile as he’s drawn in closer. In any other situation, he’d be too shy for this level of PDA but considering the circumstances (and the fact that Soonyoung and Jihoon are being much less pg than them), he can’t find it in himself to pull away as he normally would. There’s a part of him that’s craving this and _more_ , a level of intimacy he’s unwilling to display outside the privacy of a bedroom no matter how long they’re apart. But this...so close that he’s practically in the older male’s lap, the innocently placed kisses, their fingers that he can't stand the thought of untwining, the hand on his waist wrapping him in a half hug, and his own free hand resting on Junhui’s chest...this is fine. It’s enough to quiet the longing in his heart until they get home.

***

“We’re home, bǎobèi,” Junhui hums as they enter the underground tunnel. Minghao, who’d been dozing against his shoulder, sits up instantly, his head going on a swivel. There’s not much to take in about their surroundings but he stares unblinkingly out of the windows, head turning every few seconds to take in as much as he can as they drive by. Eventually, they reach the garage area, and Minghao’s heart rate spikes as his eyes land on the members who he also hasn’t seen in nearly a year. The van parks, Soonyoung and Jihoon being the first to leave, moving briskly and not even greeting the little welcome party waiting for them. Junhui nudges him to stand and they climb out next, still hand in hand.

Upon reaching their friends, Minghao manages no more than a quick hug to each person before he’s being hurried along by Junhui who, without an ounce of shame, whispers into his ear, “I already picked out a room for us.”

His hug with Seungkwan lasts barely a second, the younger male staring distractedly past him at the van and gasping as Vernon appears from within the vehicle. He rushes past with a wailed, “Nonie!”, and Junhui takes the opportunity to whisk Minghao inside. Just as when they were in the tunnel, his head is on a swivel, scanning the kitchen and large, empty living space as they pass through.

They pause for a moment at the wall, Junhui inputting his handprint. “I’d give you a tour but-”

“It can wait,” Minghao finishes with a cheeky smile. “We have more important things to do.”

“Very straightforward of you, Haohao. Prison changed you,” the older Chinese man teases. Part of the wall swings inward and Minghao makes an impressed sound, distracted before he can retort. They make their way through winding halls and a set of stairs, making it to a forked hallway. “Our room is in the right-wing,” Junhui informs, leading him to said room.

He makes a grandiose gesture of opening the bedroom door, causing Minghao to burst into giggles, his eyes turning into their pretty crescent shape with how hard he’s smiling. The room is simple, the layout almost identical to the other bedrooms (it was agreed while setting up that each couple/person could arrange everything to their liking themselves). The biggest difference with their room lies in the flowy white curtains that cover their window instead of the blackout curtains in the other bedrooms. Junhui chose them because he knew how much Minghao loved waking to their bedroom washed in the soft glow of a sunrise.

He secretly watches Minghao as the younger looks around their room, satisfaction sparking in his chest when he sees how he lights up at the sight of their curtains. He follows along easily when Minghao moves further into the room, making sure to close the door behind them, beelining for the curtains. Minghao gently pushes one to the side to see outside and Junhui would say that his smile rivals the sun but to him, his Night outshines the sun no matter what expression he’s wearing. Whether it be his happy smile, his annoyed scowl, or, rarely, his angered glare, Junhui can’t help but be awestruck and completely and utterly endeared.

Minghao catches his stare, a hint of shyness seeping into his smile as he faces the other. Leaning in, Minghao lets their lips brush and has to reign in his sudden urge to kiss Junhui. “My moon…” he murmurs, free hand allowing the curtain to fall back into place to reach for Junhui’s free hand and interlock their fingers. They stand like this for a moment, lips centimeters apart and sharing a single breath, before Minghao says, “A picture lasts longer, you know.”

Junhui briefly turns his head to the side as he snorts, Minghao’s tinkling laugh music to his deprived ears. “Why take a picture when I have this masterpiece all to myself?” he fires back, cheering internally when Minghao’s cheeks darken. “I win.”

“You dork,” Minghao shakes his head but he can’t even pretend to be annoyed, smiling so much that his face is starting to ache.

“ _Your_ dork,” Junhui emphasizes.

“Yes, _my_ dork,” Minghao agrees, finally succumbing to his urges as he leans in for a kiss, speaking against his boyfriend’s lips as he tacks on, “My bèn dàn.”

The kisses lose their feather-light innocence as their bottled longing and desperation come forth, no longer having to be repressed for the sake of focusing on work. Months of sleeping alone in their respective beds, secretly envying the united couples, with their only interaction being their weekly (sometimes biweekly) phone calls, melted away with each press of their lips. Each shared breath and soft sound. Months of planning, fearing, preparing all for one day, one _moment_ that could’ve gone wrong and resulted in them only being separated longer. All of it faded, melting away in the warmth of the late fall/early winter sun.

Junhui, without breaking their liplock, walks them backwards until the backs of his knees come in contact with the side of the bed. He pulls away, lightly rubbing the tips of their noses together as he does so. Minghao blinks up at him and he loses what little breath he has. “I’ll be honest, Hao. This feels like a dream. Like I’ll blink too hard and you’ll vanish.”

“It’s surreal,” Minghao admits, looking down at their hands. “Part of me feared this day would never come. That I would never see your face again.”

“Now don’t go crying on me again,” Junhui chuckles, pecking his forehead. “We’re supposed to be celebrating, not crying.”

“I know,” he lifts his head along with their hands, eyes misty and a sweet smile on his face. “I’m really happy, Junnie. So happy I could cry.”

“In that case, I’ll kiss your tears away,” he emphasizes this statement with a kiss to the apple of Minghao’s cheek. He slowly untwines their hands to take hold of Minghao’s waist. “Can I take your clothes off?”

“Please,” Minghao breathes, placing his hands on either side of Junhui’s neck. “I’m ready to take these off and never see them again.”

“Maybe we can burn them?” Junhui suggests cheekily as he slips his finger beneath the hem of Minghao’s shirt and lifts it, Minghao lifting his arms so it can come off easier. It’s thrown off to the side and Minghao crosses his arms over his chest. The room is warm, the chill of winter kept to the outdoors thanks to heaters, which eliminates that as a reason for the younger to be covering up. Junhui frowns, hands hovering between their bodies. “What’s wrong?”

“I…” he doesn’t know how to answer, not even knowing himself where the sudden surge of insecurity came from but he bites his lower lip, awkward. “I’m not sure.”

“Do you not want me to touch you, xīngān?”

The surge of panic that results from those words is worse than his newfound insecurity and he grabs Junhui’s wrists. “No! No, I do want you to touch me. I guess I’m just nervous cause it’s been so long.”

“Silly Haohao,” Junhui pouts. “Insecure as if I could ever see you as anything but the perfection you are. Don’t cover up, my Night, you’re perfect.”

“Nobody’s perfect, my Moon.”

“Well, you’re not nobody. You’re Xu Minghao - my love, my bǎobèi, my Night. You’re everything to me and therefore perfect.”

Minghao’s lower lip wobbles and Junhui pulls him into a tight hug. He buries his face into the older’s shoulder, breathing shuddering breaths as he tries not to burst into tears. Junhui continues to murmur sweet words into his faded cotton candy hair as he holds him, rocking them every so often until Minghao composes himself.

“Shall we continue? Or are you not feeling up to it?”

“No, we can keep going. I want to, I’ve missed you, _this,_ so much.” Minghao responds softly.

“Ok.”

They undress between kisses and soon, Minghao finds himself on his back with Junhui between his legs, trailing kisses over his chest and tummy and neck. Minghao moans quietly as Junhui’s lips trail over the sensitive skin of his neck, stopping every couple of seconds to nibble the pale skin. His own hands roam lightly over every inch of skin they can reach, mapping out every muscle, every scar, relearning his lover’s body.

“You’re so pretty, Haohao,”

“As are you, my Moon.”

“It’s still hard to believe this is all real.”

“Don’t blink too hard,” Minghao teases. “Get on with it, Junnie, I can’t wait any longer.”

“Sassy as always,” he says in faux annoyance though he's smiling even as he reaches a hand beneath the pillow next to Minghao’s head, bringing out a condom and bottle of lube.

“New home, same hiding place I see.” Minghao giggles and Junhui shrugs.

“Don’t fix it if it’s not broken.”

“That’s a stupid saying and you know it.”

“Still works.”

Minghao rolls his eyes but his lips twitch. “Kiss me, bèn dàn.”

Junhui does so with no resistance. After all, how could he deny Minghao something he wanted equally as bad? He uncaps the lube as the kiss deepens, lips parting and allowing their tongues to meet for the first time in a while. They explore each other’s mouths, falling into a game of push and pull, Junhui multitasking as he coats his fingers in the substance. Minghao jumps slightly at the coldness as three fingers circle his hole, coating it in lube.

“Cold,” he mumbles his complaint, receiving an equally as mumbled apology. Junhui begins to work one finger inside and Minghao gasps at the tight stretch, ending their kiss. A line of spit connects their lips and Junhui breaks it by running his tongue over his bottom kiss swollen lip. He halts all movement the second Minghao tenses, using his free hand to caress the younger’s waist.

“Relax for me, yeah? It’s gonna take a while to open you up but you gotta relax for me, baby.”

“I know,” Minghao’s eyes are squeezed shut, his hands clenching and unclenching the blankets beneath him. “It’s just...a lot.”

“Deep breath for me, Hao,” Junhui instructs. They breathe together, in, hold a moment, out, until Minghao relaxes again. Junhui continues to stretch him, slowly adding fingers and pausing every time Minghao tenses, repeating their breathing exercise to help him relax. “You’re doing so good for me, beautiful. Opening up so nicely.”

“I-I’m,” Minghao cuts himself off with a soft moan, back arching off of the bed when Junhui finds that bundle of nerves that sends pleasure zipping up his spine. He’s leaking onto his belly, the tip of his neglected cock blushing red as his cheeks. “I think I’m ready. F-fuck, yeah, I’m ready. I can’t wait anymore, please.”

“You’re sure?” He waits until Minghao nods to remove his fingers, reaching for the condom packet. Tearing it open with his teeth, Junhui rolls the condom on with practiced ease. “How do you want it?”

Rather than answer with words, Minghao rolls over onto his side and Junhui immediately understands, lying down behind the cotton candy-haired man. He presses tightly up against his back, one arm acting as a pillow for Minghao as he guides his cock to his hole. Minghao presses back with a pleading mewl and Junhui kisses the back of his neck as he pushes inside. Minghao grabs onto the hand of the arm he’s laying on and Junhui squeezes it gently. He bottoms out and stills, craning his head to reach the side of Minghao’s neck as they breathe in unison.

“How are you feeling, Haohao?” Junhui breathes.

“Good,” Minghao sighs, eyes fluttering closed as the older’s arm wraps about his waist.

This has always been his favorite position. He loved how it felt to be held as Junhui rocked into him, pressed so tightly together he could barely pull out before pushing back in. He loved how intimate it was, to be wrapped in his love’s arms as kisses were pressed into his neck and shoulder; the soft coo of Junhui’s voice in his ear, his pants and grunts as they climaxed together and stayed there until they fell asleep.

He loves it even more so now. All those memories return tenfold, coupled with the deep-rooted desperation he's been ignoring for so long. For a moment it's dreamlike, just as Junhui said about this day not feeling real. For a moment he's convinced this is no more than his imagination, that he's asleep in his cell, wrapped tightly in his blanket to mimic the sensation of arms holding him, cushioning his head as his ears ring with the sound of their love. But he's snapped out of that moment when Junhui shifts, his hand never breaking contact with Minghao's skin as it runs over his tummy, down his side and hip to where it grabs one slender thigh and lifts it to allow him a better angle.

As a result, his own sounds get louder, breathy moans falling past his lips. He arches, immediately misses the warmth against his back, and presses back again with a whimper. Reaching one hand between his legs, Minghao wraps a hand around his aching member, hissing as he starts to stroke himself in time with Junhui’s thrusts.

“Faster, bǎobèi,” Minghao begs, voice pitched and desperate. “I’m so close, Junnie, please.”

“Anything for you, xīngān,” Junhui pants, lips pressed into his neck and hips picking up speed. Minghao bites his lip to quiet himself, moans turning into muffled whines. “Are you gonna come with me?”

Too overwhelmed to verbally answer, Minghao nods quickly, the slick sounds of his hand working over his dick almost drowned out by the sounds of Junhui’s pelvis slapping against his ass. He cums a few strokes later with a cry, hiding his face in Junhui’s bicep and moments later, he can feel Junhui release into the condom. They lay panting, Junhui still holding Minghao’s leg up as he languidly rolls his hips, and the younger trembles lightly with the aftershocks of his climax. Junhui slowly lowers Minghao’s leg but doesn’t bother to pull out - Minghao surely would’ve protested his doing so.

Junhui’s kisses have become lazy, the lightest glide of his lips over Minghao’s sensitive skin. He waits until the younger has come back to himself a bit, rubbing his hip and waist. Minghao shivers and presses a kiss to Junhui’s bicep before unveiling his face.

“We should clean up,” he murmurs tiredly.

“And by ‘clean up’, you mean I should get a washcloth to wipe you down before we sleep so you don’t wake up sticky.” Junhui counters though his words hold fondness as opposed to malice. Minghao merely giggles his tinkering, enchanting giggle, and Junhui truly can’t lie and say that the cotton candy-haired man doesn’t have him wrapped tight as a bow around his little finger. “Luckily, I won’t actually have to do that.”

Junhui sits up and Minghao tries (and fails) to hide his disappointed sound when the older inevitably pulls out to reach for the nightstand. Minghao watches over his shoulder. Out comes a pack of wipes that Junhui brandishes with a proud grin that makes Minghao smile. “Now we don’t have to leave the room to get cleaned up.”

“Well you’re very prepared, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” Junhui leans down to peck his boyfriend’s lips. “Work smarter, not harder, my dear.”

“That implies that you have to be smart.” Minghao jests, trying to keep face but Junhui’s overdramatized look of offense has him cracking up instantly. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! But there is a reason I’m team brain and you’re team brawn.”

“I did not just blow up a prison to help your ass escape for this disrespect.” Junhui cries, mirroring Minghao’s statement from earlier in the day. This makes the younger laugh even harder and Junhui can only stay in character so long with the sound he’s only heard briefly and over a telephone for 11 months now clear as day in his ears.

It takes a while for them to calm down and the mere sound of each other laughing to stop triggering further bouts of tear-inducing laughter. By the time they compose themselves, their sides are aching and their faces are streaked with tears. Junhui pulls a wipe from the pack, using it to clean Minghao’s soiled hand and tummy, being gentle around his flaccid cock. Even so, Minghao shuts his eyes with a restrained moan as Junhui runs the wipe over the insides of his thighs. Part of Junhui, the teasingly sadistic part of him that on any other given day would’ve milked a second and maybe even third orgasm out of his smaller lover, perks up at this but he shoves it aside, deciding that it can and will wait. He removes the condom, tying it off, and getting up to dispose of it and the soiled wipes in a wastebasket next to the bedroom door.

He returns to bed where a pouty-lipped Minghao has made his way under the cover. He reclaims his place behind Minghao, now beneath the blankets, plastering his front to the other’s back. Minghao wriggles and for a moment, Junhui dismisses it as him getting comfortable but after a few more moments and some deliberate pushes of Minghao’s ass to his crotch, Junhui catches on.

“Are you feeling empty, my darling?”

Minghao freezes and though Junhui can’t exactly see his face from this position, he knows Minghao well enough to know he’s blushing, skin tinting a flattering shade of pink. It’s answer enough and he reaches down to spread Minghao’s cheeks, earning him a slightly embarrassed squeak but no further protest. He rolls his hips, the tip of his dick catching on Minghao’s rim a few times before he pushes in slowly, half-hard dick filling Minghao right back up.

Promptly, Minghao relaxes with a contented hum. They lie in comfortable silence for a while, savoring this dreamlike moment that they never want to end. The hint of anxious dread that hung over Minghao all through prison, the quick irritability that poked at Junhui all this time, is gone. In its place resides contentment, a feeling that once grew foreign to the lovers. A feeling they could only find in their dreams of moments like this. At first, Junhui is afraid to fall asleep. It’s an irrational and silly thought, he knows, that when he wakes this will truly have been just a dream but the longer they lie together, the time between his blinks growing longer and longer without Minghao vanishing into thin air, the more he starts to believe it’s real.

And when he wakes to the gentle glow of the sunrise to Minghao’s sweet whisper of, “I love you, my Moon.”, he beams a smile to rival the sun’s glow as he responds between feather-light kisses to Minghao’s bare neck.

“I love you more, my Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babes!  
> It's been a while, I know. There's a lot going on that I won't get into but know that I am trying to get back into writing and I hope to get the second chapter of Broken Wings up before March. As always, feel free to leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment because I love reading your thoughts! Bye babes!!!


End file.
